naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
'''Naruto Uzumaki '''is one of the three protagonist of the series, alongside Ichigo Kurosaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a jonin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. Apperance Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc The God of Arrancars Arc Kasumioji Conspiracy Arc New Shinigami Arc Black Comet Arc Akatsuki Rising Arc Heueco Mundo Arc Dark Crystal Arc Universal War Arc Black Invasion Arc Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Spiritual Awareness *Indomitable Will *Tactical Learner Shinobi Powers *Ninjutsu Master **Shadow Clone Jutsu **Summoning Jutsu **Rasengan **Nature Transformation ***Wind Style **Collaboration Jutsu *Taijutsu Expert *Senjutsu Master **Sage Mode **Six Paths Senjutsu *Sensory Perception *Fuinjutsu Practitioner *Shurikenjutsu Expert *Life Force and Chakra Prowess *Ninpo Expert *Immense Chakra Power **Novice Chakra Control Jinchuriki Powers *Jinchuriki Transformations **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode **Kurama Link Mode *Tailed Beast Control Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Special Ability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Immense Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Chakra Power *Accelerated Healing *Chakra Regeneration *Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Kurama Link Mode Special Ability *Immense Strength *Immense Endurance *Immense Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Chakra Power *Accelerated Healing *Chakra Regeneration *Tailed Beast Chakra Arms *Kurama Transformation Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll List of Moves and Techniques *Demon Wind Bomb *Everywhere Shuriken *Giant Rasengan *Massive Rasengan *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu *Naruto's Ninja Handbook *Naruto Uzumaki Barrage *Naruto Uzumaki 2k Barrage *Planetary Rasengan *Rasengan *Rasengan Barrage *Rasengan Riot *Rasengan Super Barrage *Sage Art: Giant Rasengan *Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage *Sexy Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House Jutsu *Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Rasengan *Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol *Wind Style: Ultra-Massive Rasen Shuriken List of Awakenings *Sage Mode *Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Kurama Link Mode *Kurama Relationships Family *Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Aunt, Deceased) *Masaki Kurosaki (Aunt, Deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Uncle) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Cousin) *Iruka Umino (Adoptive Older Brother) *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) *Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) *Menma Uzumaki (Alternate Counterpart) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast Partner and Friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Sakura Haruno (Best Friend and former love intrest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato (Team captain) *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend) **Choji Akimichi (Close friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend) *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother Figure) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and Adoptive Brother) *Aoba Yamashiro *Shinji Hatake *Teuchi **Ayame *Kurenai Yui *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Neji Hyuga (Close friend and Friendly rival, Deceased) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best Friend and Student, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *The Sand Siblings **Gaara of the Sand (Best Friend and Fellow Jinchuriki) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankuro *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast Mentor and Partner-in-Combat) **Gyuki *Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Mei Termui *Chojuro *Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku (Senjutsu Mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamariki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Obito Uchiha (Former enemy) *Nagato (Former enemy) *Konan (Former enemy) *Itachi Uchiha (Former enemy) *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokku **Saiken **Chomei *Rukia Kuchki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Momo Hinamori *Jushiro Ukitake *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *The Chaotix *Knothole Freedom Fighters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly Rival) *Neji Hyuga (Former Rival, Deceased) *Hirashi Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru (Rivals in Strength) *Gaara (Formerly) *Menma Uzumaki *Mecha-Naruto Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army *Kaguya Otsusuki *Madara Uchiha (Arch-enemy) *The Akatsuki **Obito Uchiha (formerly) **Nagato (formerly) **Konan (formerly) **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Orochimaru (Second Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Team Taka (formerly) *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Menma Uzumaki *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger) *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Stark and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Sinners **Kokuto *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Ixis Naugus *The Shadow Vipers Theme Songs Solo Theme Songs * Theme Songs with Other Character(s) * Quotes * Trivia * Images Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:Team Kakashi Category:Jonin Category:Allied Shinobi Forces